Always Going to Save You
by Fallain
Summary: Sequel to 'Fake Reality' - Gabriels biggest trick was faking his death to his own brother Lucifer. But now he's the only one that can save Sam from the fate that he sealed for himself. SamxGabriel. Spoilers for season 5 finale. Complete.
1. The Greatest Trick

Warnings: yaoi, slash, malexmale, GabrielxSam, SPOILED FOR THE SEASON 5 FINALE, SWAN SONG

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the laptop I'm typing this on

Summery: This is a sequel of sorts of my other story, "Fake Reality." it was just an idea that popped into my head and kind of toke over my mind until I decided to write it down. In short, Gabriel formed a contract with Sam that would allow him to know where he was even though he had the enochian sigils on his ribs by being able to listen to his heartbeat and Gabriel was in love with Sam, was still unsure of his feelings, but returning the affection. This takes up after the season 5 finale, Swan Song.

Mostly because I refuse to accept that my favorite character is dead.

Chapter 1: The Greatest Trick

When Lucifer thrusted the angelic blade through Gabriel's chest it hurt. Hurt more than anything else Gabriel had experienced in these past two-thousand years on Earth. His green speckled eyes widened, looking up at his little brother unbelieving.

It was the Tricksters greatest trick, because the only pain Gabriel felt was that his own little brother had actually tried to kill him. The emotional and physical pain reflecting in his eyes before he let the light take over him and fell to the ground, black wings spread out around him was a lie.

He had never intended to kill Lucifer. Evil or not, he was still his little brother. Hiding on Earth or not, he still loved his family. He had hoped that he could talk some sense into the fallen angel in his own sarcastic manner. His plan all along was to only make Lucifer think that he was going to kill him...maybe that realisation would help the morning start come to light and see the error of his ways, that he was turning Gabriel on him just the same way that Michael had turned on him.

The blade was of course a fake, as he had said earlier after faking his own death to Kali, he wasn't about to give them his real sword...that thing could kill him! So he created a doppelganger of himself to bust through those doors and save Sam, Dean and Kali and confront his Lulu while he snuck around the other side. Lucifer had taught him that doppelganger trick himself, he counted on him recognizing it.

And sure enough he did, but Gabriel realized a second too late that his little brother was too far gone to be saved. He had spent too long in darkness, alone, to allow himself to be reached out to. Gabriel's mind went blank with panic when he felt the blade being thrust into himself and he knew in a heartbeat what he'd have to do. He let the energy flow from his eyes and mouth for the second time that day in a blinding light and fell to the ground as his fake twin vanished in wisps of smoke and created the ashen feathers around himself. That was a trick that he'd taught himself too many years ago. As he laid there, he could have sworn he saw remorse flicker through his brothers eyes. But it was too late, Lucifer had chosen this path and now Gabriel couldn't help him anymore.

He was dead to Lucifer. Just as he was dead to Raphael and Michael when he had first learned the same trick, two thousand years ago when he was overcome with the grief of having to watch his brothers rip each other apart and shred the close bonds their family held. It was then that he realised that he'd never be able to live in heaven, watching his older brothers walk around righteously. He'd faked his own death then so he could fall to Earth and start over. And now here he was faking it yet again.

He had faith in the Winchesters. He had complete confidence that they'd be able to triumph where he had failed in defeating his little brother. He felt a pang in his heart as he heaved himself onto his elbows, looking at his fallen wings handiwork around him. Around right now they were probably watching the video he had left them. Hopefully miles away and safe from Lucy. He silently tapped into his bond with Sam and listened to his heartbeat, but was unable to tell if the young hunter was upset or not. He wondered how he felt thinking his arch angel was dead.

Sam had willingly kissed him back, even defended him against his older brother Dean, who had been slowly coming to terms with the fact that he often woke up to the red-headed angel cuddling his brother in their hotel room. But Sam had never spoken those 3 words to him, never hinted at feeling anything more than contented affection. Was Gabriel just a comfort for him that could easily be replaced with any drunken human in a bar...or would Sam actually miss his touch.

Part of him ached that he wouldn't be able to touch Sam until this was over. He knew the end was near, so until that fateful day he would just have to stay close but unseen and protect Sammy from the shadows.

Gabriel ran a hand through his disheveled hair and squinted his eyes shut. He longed to see Sam right that second, see those hazel eyes that had first captured the angel's attention. He wanted so badly to hold his tall body tight and reassure him everything was alright again and that he'd keep him safe. After all the times Gabriel had been hunted down by hunters and suffered through fake deaths, this one was the most harsh. The only one where he'd actually lost something.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Miles away Gabriel could hear Sam's heartbeat, but he couldn't feel the pain it was twisted in as the hunters hand remained on the lid of his laptop he'd just closed. Unshed tears sprung to his hazel eyes as he blinked them away, refusing to cry infront of his older brother, especially after the arch angel's joke about sobbing over his death.

His mind refused to wrap itself around the fact that Gabriel, his Gabe, his very own literal arch angel on his shoulder, was gone. He had always seemed so invincible, and yet every beat of Sam's heart seemed to chant 'he's gone, he's gone, he's gone.'

A slight breeze blew Sam's long curly hair around his face and he desperately looked around hoping that it was the draft of wind that often occurred whenever an angel appeared of vanished, but seeing nothing but the empty highway and barren roadside under a bright sun that seemed to be mocking his misery. He hoped with every ounce of energy in his body that Gabriel had been wrong when he'd created that tape, that he had somehow miraculously come out of the ordeal alive just like he'd always had. But his heartbeat kept up the same rhythm, taunting him, 'he's gone, he's gone, he's gone.'

He laid his forehead against the roof of the impala, the black metal slightly burning him under the sun but he didn't care. He couldn't get Gabriel's mischievous Chesire cat of a grin out of his mind and he desperately wished that when he had formed the contract with the angel that allowed him to hear the human's heartbeat, that it was a two-way deal. He needed to know that he was still alive.

'But if he was still alive he would have been here by now.' A voice inside his head whispered. Sam flipped open his laptop, closing all his windows and staring at his background. The desktop background that Gabriel constantly changed to pictures of his own angelic self was replaced with the original background of a full moon over a lake reflecting it back in ripples. Sam had never wanted to see that background less and he slammed the poor computer shut once again unable to cope with the reality that was setting in.

That Gabriel was gone.

Once again, just like Jessica and Madison, someone Sam had loved was gone. Everytime he got close to someone they died, so why did he even bother trying to have a small amount of happiness anymore? He had bit his tongue everytime he almost told the angel he loved him out loud because he had been so afraid that if the words were spoken that something horrible would happen to him. And it did anyways, as if fate could read his mind.

His shoulders shook with restrained effort to keep himself standing and his eyes dry. He snuck a glance at Dean who was sitting on the hood of the Impala with his back to his little brother giving him privacy in his moment of emotional vulnerability. Dean, who had given him his little hints of support in his homosexual and trans-species love decisions. He may have given him a hard time, and it may have taken him awhile to come around, but Dean loved his little brother. All he'd ever wanted his entire life was to see Sam happy. And he was finally coming to terms with his newest change in his life when it had been snatched away.

Sam hadn't known that Dean had found Gabriel in the backseat of the impala when he was releasing the hostages. He had seen the broken, dead look in Sam's eyes as he was unable to tear his gaze away from his angelic lover that laid slumped and lifeless in that chair after being stabbed by Kali while he was unable to do anything to stop it and save him as the arch angel had so often saved them. He'd left that room knowing that Sam had no regrets about summoning Lucifer, even if it meant his own end.

And he didn't know about the conversation they had in the car. Deans own words haunted him, repeating themselves back to him and reminding him that he was the one that convinced Gabriel to stand up to Lucifer and therefore sacrifice the life of the only person his little brother loved. And Dean didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell him. He felt guilty enough as it was, he didn't know if he'd be able to take the way Sam would look at him afterwards with those eyebrows scrunched in a pitiful way that made whoever they were directed at want to sooth their fingers through his hair as if comforting a small 6'4" puppy.

And back at the motel Gabriel didn't know if he'd ever be able to go back to Sam, even when the apocalypse was over and face the betrayal in Sam's eyes as he learned that the angel that once fought so hard to convince him he loved him faked his death so he could once again go into hiding.

End of chapter 1

This chapter was blah, blah blah. Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will take place after Sam throws himself into hell.


	2. Without a Second Thought

Warnings: malexmale yaoi slash. GabrielxSam. future torture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural

Chapter: Without a Second Though

Gabriel knew the exact moment he felt it. He had been in his apartment, out on the balcony looking out over an ocean that shouldn't have been there under any circumstances. It had been weeks since he'd been able to touch Sam Winchester. He'd kept his promise to keep him safe, and even watched out for Dean and Bobby although there was no force in heaven that could have made him lift a finger to help that crossroads demon Crowley. He even looked after his little brother Castiel ever since his unfortunate turn of events that left him mortal.

But he did it all from the shadows. From the rooftop above their motel or in an ally outside the diner they were inside, Gabriel was always close by. But as the days went on, the time grew closer that he knew their destiny would be upon them. So the angel distanced himself. Keeping to his apartment and just checking in on Sam every now and then although his heart ached for more often. How long had it been since he'd last actually felt Sam's heart beating under the palm of his hand instead of just inside his head? Too long, he thought bitterly as he rubbed his fingers together, staring out over the rippling waves below him with an empty, detached expression.

He sighed and mentally popped in on Sam for the 4th time in the past hour.

And heard nothing.

Panic set in as he forced harder, as if more energy would allow him to hear something that wasn't there. The familiar rhythm of Sam's heartbeat wasn't there. The warm feeling that usually flooded his body as if the human's own blood was pumping through him was gone. He closed his eyes and tried to mentally locate him, as the ring tattoo Gabriel had engraved on Sam's finger when they made the binding deal would have allowed him.

It was faint but he could still feel Sam's aura in Lawrence, Kansas, but it was fading like wisps of smoke caught in a slow wind.

He didn't waste any time and in less than the blink of an eye, he was standing in the middle of a cemetery. Tombstones surrounding him with overgrown weeds, cracked and words long illegible. His heart hammered as he looked around the deserted scenery. Wicked looking tree branches carved their way overhead and a set of tire tracks that could have belonged to the Impala were imprinted in the mud.

And there was blood. Everywhere. Speckles of it next to where the tire tracks stopped along with a few pieces of shattered glass. And then off to the side it was everywhere, as if something or someone had exploded and literally rained blood everywhere. The grass was pressed down next to the blood, as if a body had laid there for some time and Gabriel almost made his own heart stop beating when the possibility of the blood belonging to Sam popped into his head.

"No, you don't have to worry, that blood was mine."

Gabriel spun around, his green eyes flashing and ready to destroy whomever stood in his way and came face to face with Castiel.

But not the same Castiel he had last seen leaving Pestilence's hospital with Sam and Dean, in a broken mortal body that was surging with emotion. No, this was the old Castiel, surrounding by an invisible angelic aura that silently pulsed with power. His blue eyes carefully emotionless and hiding whatever thoughts ran through his mind.

"And that was Bobby." His blue eyes flickered to the pressed grass behind the older arch angel.

"And where is Sam?" Gabriel asked, stepping closer to Castiel as if daring to tell him something had happened to his human.

The younger angel quietly regarded him, he was sure he looked a mess. He hadn't bothered to even flick a wrist to fix his hair in days and it fell down around his cheeks instead of in it's usual slicked back appearance. He was wearing the same buttoned down red shirt with the sleeves rolled up he had worn the last time he'd seen the brothers and he was willing to bet that some of Baldur's blood was still on his pants.

Castiel simply tilted his head, his blue eyes never leaving the rival green ones.

"Sam said Lucifer killed you."

He fought the urge to scoff and roll his eyes. Glad as he was that his trick had worked and everyone thought he was dead, was it so hard to believe that he was standing here now? After all the hunters he'd tricked into thinking he was dead why should this be any different? Sam himself had already thought he'd killed Gabriel himself twice before his true identity was reveled.

So he simply repeated his question, letting the tone of a threat underlay his words.

"Where is Sam?"

Castiel toke a step backwards, his eyes now uncertain and looking around nervously at different tombstones and pebbles on the ground before turning and walking towards an empty spot of grass.

"Hey!" Gabriel literally growled as his temper at being ignored flared, causing the sky to darken as storm clouds rolled overhead in his fury. "Answer me Castiel. Now."

The lower ranking angel never looked up at Gabriel. Just looked down at the Earth below his feet and sighed.

"Here."

The thunder rumbling quieted and rain began to softly fall. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Sam was...in the ground? Had they buried him in this empty spot of grass without so much as a grave marker? But how was that possible? The grass wasn't even disturbed. It wasn't as if the Earth just opened up and -

Shit.

Gabriel fell to his knees the reality hitting him like an elephant carrying a ton of bricks. And he wasn't referring to Ganesha. After all, why didn't he see it sooner? He had been the one that had told them about Lucifer's cage still being down there. But he told them to shove Lucifer in - Not Sam! Never his Sammy. He wanted his little, corrupted brother locked back up where he couldn't hurt anyone ever again...not this. Never this.

Castiel kneeled infront of him, his eyes mimicking pity for the arch angel's loss and sorrow for the loss of his own friend.

"He...he said yes." When Gabriels head snapped up in surprise he continued. "Lucifer knew. He knew all about the rings and the cage. They could only trick him back into the pit if Sam said yes and then toke control back over his body and jumped in himself. And that's exactly what he did."

The words were barely sinking in, just floating around unbelievably in Gabriel's mind.

"And Dean was ok with this? He just let his kid bro hop into hell with the devil as his eternal roommate?" He immediately felt sick to his stomach as soon as the words were out of his mouth, forcing images and thoughts of what Lucifer could be doing to his Sam out of his mind before he vomited all over the already filthy ground.

"No. No, of course not. But...he has a promise to keep..." Castiel trailed off, looking away once again.

Which meant Dean wouldn't be doing anything to bring Sam back a second time.

"And what about you? I see you've got your powers back. Thanks to daddy, right?" A sneer snuck out over his facial expression before he could stop himself, and not caring. "So you could go down and free Dean to start the apocalypse but you won't save Sam from an eternity of torture after he sacrificed himself to save this stupid planet?" He could feel himself shaking with rage and heard lighting crack a tree in the distance. He knew he probably looked downright terrifying to the poor young angel but nothing could curb his wrath at this moment.

Castiel indeed did look nervous, but he held his ground next to the arch angel that he knew needed him here. After regaining his powers he hadn't completely forgotten what it was like to be human, what it was like to be emotionally vulnerable and need someone. Castiel sensed that after all these years on Earth Gabriel could feel those emotional pains and he wouldn't leave him in his time of need. Even if it got him killed. After all, he'd already been killed by Lucifer and Raphael. Two out of four arch angels, why not add Gabriel to the list? It'd be almost like collecting trading cards but exceptionally more painful and with a chance of not being brought back to life this time.

"It was difficult enough for me to rescue Dean from Alastir...he was merely a demon. Sam is not only in Hell, but locked in a cage with both an extremely pissed off Lucifer and Michael...I do not hold that kind of power."

Gabriel's mind went blank for a second before he closed his mouth and Castiel winced.

"I..er..Michael fell into the cage as well..."

Gabriel sarcastically nodded. "Oh well gee, thanks for filling me into that detail." He stood up.

"Your right Casty. Your not strong enough to save Sam from my bros. But I am. And I think it's time for a little family reunion."

End of chapter 2

So I started this last night at 2:30 am while I was on painkillers because some people in this town don't know that red lights mean you should stop your car and it just popped into my head. I'm just going with the flow and updating as I get ideas...and I've got an awesome idea of who is going to be in the next chapter, another one of my favorite characters. See if you can guess who.

And Ganesha was the African God that toke the form of the elephant in the room in the Hammer of the Gods episode.


	3. Into The Depths

Warnings: Yaoi, male relationships, GabrielxSam, Gore and torture in this chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Chapter: Into the Depths

Mere minutes from 2 a.m., a lone figure sat on the hood of a classic 1967 Chevy Impala. The car's usual sleek and well-kept apperance was mared by scrapes that toke off her paint on the passenger side as well as a decent human sized dent and a cracked window.

The figure itself wasn't the usual person the car gave shelter too. He'd only actually been inside the car once, and that was back when he was hiding from Kali after faking his death with a fake sword the first time.

Gabriel gently ran his hand down the hood, wondering when the last time Sam sat here was. His older brother Dean, was inside the bar infront of him, oblivious to the Arch Angel on his beloved hunk of metal or anything else in the world that revolved past the glass of whiskey he held in his hand as he stared down into it as if wishing it would drown him.

He knew Dean was greiving. The hunter's mask had fallen and the pain in his eyes was unhidden. But he also knew that Dean was on his way to a womans house, to try and live a normal life as was his little brothers dying wish for him.

Dean had something Gabriel needed, badly. He still carried the horsemen's rings. The closest thing to a grave marker that Sammy had and he couldn't let them go. There was no giveaway buldge in his coat pocket but he knew they laid in there, and would remain there everyday as a constant reminder to something the human would never forget, the ultimate sacrafice, his little brothers soul to enteral damnnation of the sake of the entire world. And no one but a handful of humans and angels would even know what it had cost to keep them safe. Few of them were even aware the apocalypse had descended around them wrecking chaos.

Dean downed the rest of his whiskey in one swallow, barely making a face as the strong alcohol surged through his system, the previous drinks apparently have taken effect. He swayed for a second as he stood and rubbed his weary green eyes trying to blink away the agony for just a second while he made his way to the bar for another drink. Any other night he would have made Sam do it, as he never drank as much as Dean. The poor kid really couldn't hold his liqour which made no sense consdering his large size. But tonight, and for every night to follow, that seat across from Dean remained painfully empty.

Gabriel toke his chance and reapperared under the table, taking a second to silently complain about having to stoop under furniture and sneak around like a 5 year old human playing hide and seek in a clothing store. He grabbed Dean's jacket off the back of his chair, steadying the worn wood as it started to tumble with the jerked action. The brown leather was worn and soft under his fingers and still had a slight, lingering smell of blood on it. He quickly grabbed the rings that were still held together as if by magnets and vanished, leaving the jacket on the floor. Better for Dean to go on rampage and beat some poor man senseless thinking they were stolen by a drunk bum in need of cash than destroy himself on the inside thinking that he had lost them himself. He just hoped that he wouldn't kill whichever poor guy caught the attention of the famous Winchester wrath. He hated to do it this way but there was no way he could face the poor human. Not until he had his younger brother back safe. There was no way he could face those accusing eyes and words that would fall from his lips that he could have done something to save Sammy if he hadn't been hiding his own ass.

In less than seconds the red headed angel stood once more in the empty feild that had swallowed his lover along with his older and younger brother. He toke a deep breath, slicking his back back into it's usual position for the first time in days and switching into a clean black button-up although he doubted it would stay clean for long. The rings felt heavy in his hand as the growing anticipation hammered into his chest and he swallowed hard. A long range of emotions flickering in his light green eyes. Worry that he wouldn't succeed, that his brothers would be furious and trap him down there with them to witness their enternal battle that would never end, deturmination that he would succeed, and by this time tomorrow Sam Winchester would be safe in his arms again. Pain, that the only human he cared about was probably going through so much pain at the hands of his own brothers. Pain that the he had lost the one thing he had made an effort to keep in over two-thousand years. Deturmination that he wasn't going to let it end like this. And worry once again that this was the end.

He let the rings fall from his fingers and it seemed like they toke an enternity to drop, as if dear of Dad himself had slowly down time to agonize his young angelic son. The spot where they touched down opened up into a hole and without thinking, knowing how fast he had to act, Gabriel dove into the pits of Hell, all caution thrown to the wind and feeling the suck of Earth close back up above him.

~XxXxXxXxXx~

Gabriel expected to be dropped directly into the cage which Lucifer and Michael shared with Sam. But instead he found himself standing in a dark crevance that resembled the inside of a volcano with the spurts of fire that shot up from the ground and showered sparks all over the rocks that littered the floor. Screams echoed all around him as he willed himself to put one foot infront of the other to keep walking on. Was this what it was like when Castiel had come for Dean? If he had known that the keys wouldn't put him directly in the cage he wouldn't have even bothered stealing them from Dean, he could have gotten to some damned random spot in Hell without them. And now he'd have to search these fires top to bottom. Most demons didn't even believe Lucifer had existed so it wasn't like he could just stop and ask for directions. He snorted, as if he could stop and ask a demon for directions anyways. 'Oh good morning sunshine, could you direct me to Lucy's cage? Oh, why yes sir, I AM an arch angel. How do you do?' He shook his head freeing himself of the fake british accent that was chatting to itself in his head and stopped short of a doorway that held a choir of screams. He closed his eyes bracing himself, before peeking inside.

Inside a woman hung by her wrists, her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth open in a non-stop scream, her ankles tied to the floor and spread, her tail, wait...her tail? Gabriel grimnced and choked back bile as he realized that was her large intestine hanging from her split open stomach to the ground. Two other girls no older than 21 screamed and writhed in agony as they were tied to a giant skewer and turned over a fire like pigs being slow roasted.

Thankful that none of them were Sam he dodged across the open doorway and had to stop himself from running from the sight. As an Arch Angel, he had seen alot of terrible things. Children burned alive, woman and men alike mutilated and mangled...but pure torture for pleasure was something that just never sat right with your stomach, no matter how many thousands of years old you were. His stomach churned from the previous sight and the growing terror that he needed to find Sam. And fast. If that's what low class torture looked like Gaberiel was terrified of what his brothers would be doing to Sam. And few things in this world threw the trickster angel into a panic that made his heart beat this furiously, but the idea of Sam, his Sam, his human, being maimed and being ripped open to bleed in agony was one of them.

He stopped infront of another doorway, quickly scanning the contents of tortured wails and screams, trying to not take in any of the gore before quickly stepping by and moving on, satisfied and worried at the same time that Sam was not in yet another torture chamber. Which level of hell was he on currently anyways? Judging from the amounts of women with their large curves and lusious lips he would bet Lust. Wish there was an elevator somewhere with the levels labeled accordingly. Ding, level Wrath coming up, please wait for the people for Pride to get off first, ding, screams, ding ding.

Which Level would Sam be on anyways if he wasn't in the cage with Lucy and Micah? Wrath maybe? He had done his fair share of killing and bar fights as his job as both a hunter and trying to keep Dean out of drunken trouble. Maybe his recent homosexual encounter with Gabriel himself had landed him on Lust. Pride? Nah, that kid would use some moral boosting. Gluttony? Defently not, but if Dean ever ended up here he was sure where to find that bacon loving hunter. Sloth? No way, Sammy barely sat around for more than 5 minutes unless he was doing research on his laptop of at a local library for a case. Envy? It was a possibility that Sam did envy the normal people and their safe yet oblivious lifestyles although he'd never done anything drastic such as killing someone over a pair of shoes. Greed? Defently not, neither Winchester toke more than they needed to survive.

~XxXxXxXxXxXx~

It seemed to go on forever in a brutally familiar pattern. Walk along in darkness trying to block out the surrounding screams, find a doorway, scan the bloody mess of torture for Sam, dodge, move on, repeat. Each time he found a door his heart both lept and sank at the same time in a confusing pace that left it feeling twisted in his gut as he quickly approached another frame. His pace had been steadily increasing from the slow tip toe to a brisk almost jog. He peeked inside once more looking for a familiar face and indeed did see a familiar face, but not the one he had been searching so desperatly for. But none the less, he was a hunter and what would a hunter be doing down here? If anything hunters were smarter than the usual hell-bound human and maybe he could have some answers for what Gabriel was seeking.

He had been a smart human, hunting with his wife for a local poltergeist when they had found Gabriel instead who had been wrecking havoc in a local hospital to the Janitorial team who had been stealing pain killers to sell to children. It seemed to serve them right to have their hands boiled off in their own chemicals or get locked in the drug closet that 'somehow' had all the air sucked out of it despite the air vent at the top.

But the hunters had been swift and intellegent and were some of the few to think that there was more to the Trickster than just a nameless, powerful creature. They had been so positive he had been the legendary norse god of cunning and mischeif that they had taken the precautions to even get a stake made of Cypress and soaked in thyme, myrrh, sage, and neroli. Even after shoving the blasted thing through him they'd set his remains on fire. He thanked his father it wasn't holy fire and it had taken awhile for him to fully recover from that. They were a brutal pair, slaying anything evil that stood in their way without a seconds hesitation or regret for whatever they'd left behind. But that wouldn't land them in Hell, not unless they had willingly killed innocent humans in harms way.

The angel silently re-appered behind the tall, dark hunter that was hanging from his neck in a noose made of barbed wire, choking on his own blood as he squirmed in the air like a fish on a hook. As soon as the demons turned their back to gang up on a poor girl hog-tied in the middle of the room Gabriel grabbed the barbed wire ropes around the poor human's neck and dragged him behind a large rock.

Large brown eyes widened at the sight of the supernatural being as large black hands massaged his blood neck, blood flowing freely down his mangled chest but not seeming to drain his energy for a conversation.

"Loki?"

Gabriel smirked. "Good to hear that name again, but no, not quite."

The hunter looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch the Trickster, to be sure it wasn't a trick but thought better of it.

"You're...you are not a demon." He spoke slowly. This caused Gaberiel to tilt his head. He'd never given the impression he was a demon while he was on Earth and fought this particular hunter as he did many others, but being down here in Hell he had been positive that he would have assumed he was like the others that had been previously torturing him.

"Your face..." He mumbled and the realization hit Gabriel like a ton of cement. He had been betting on being able to use his abilities to kill any demons in his way if he couldn't convince them he was one of them, but now he was positive that he wouldn't be able to pass for a demon, not even one of a high rank. How could he have forgotten in his haste that he was like a walking billboard for all things Holy while he was down here? The demons down here showed their true forms, their hidious disformed faces instead of a human skin. And the same went for Angels, their vessel's body no longer hiding who they truely were and Gabriel could see his real self reflecting back in the hunter's dark brown eyes,almost glowing with a pure energy.

He hadn't been able to leave his vessel's body. With it's original owner long dead, it was now solely his own body and he had been able to travel in hell with it. But now it had transformed to mirror his once angelic identity among the brimstone and scorching flames. His eyes were no long the light olive green flecked with brown, but a stunning emerald that seemed to sparkle like the gem itself. His hair had lost it's slicked back position and fell in silky strands against his cheeks which matched the rest of his porcelian-like skin. Even the black-button up he had changed into over blue jeans had somehow transformed into a pure white button-up and cargo pants that remained white despite the smoke, blood and dirt he had been walking through.

He gave up the ghost, there was no way he could explain his way out of this so it was best to get it over with quick so he could move on with his mission.

"I'm kind of an angel kiddo." He darted his eyes to the side, carefully leaving out that he was an ARCH angel. THE Arch Angel Gabriel.

"Are...are you here to rescue me?" Hope lit up in the human's eyes that made Gabriel feel a pang of regret that he wasn't here to save this being and as soon as he got his information he would be on his way and leave him to continue his torture.

He ended up sighing. "How did you even get here Issaic?"

The man sighed as well. "Well when the damn Winchesters let the gates to hell open me and my wife Tamara got caught up fighting the 7 deadly sins. Gluttony toke ahold of me and...then I was here."

Gabriel winced. A sin literally taking hold over a human was never pretty but to actually corrupt him to the point of landing his soul in hell was bad. Gabriel felt pity for the human, he had been a good hunter, a good person no matter how brutal he was while hunting and he didn't deserve Hell. But he also caught the way he'd spat out the Winchester name and silently decided to not tell him he was here to save Sam Winchester and not him.

Their time was up as a demon snarled behind the rock at them, his anger at Issaic at having thought he'd escaped turned to fear as soon as he saw Gabriel. Gabriel didn't even have to snap his fingers, with a murderous glance up at the demon their eyes met and the damned being burst into a million peices of flaming black smoke. Their cover was up and he left Issaic hiding behind the rock as he jumped out, feeling the slight pulse of energy radiating from his invisible wings he threw his arm out across the room as if trying to slap a persistant fly and the screams from the humans turned into the screams of the demons as they died. He snapped his fingers and freed the humans from their restraints, healing their bodies before he rushed out of the room. He couldn't go back, he couldn't save them from this Hell, but he had at least bought them a bit of a break. A few breaths without pain.

And at least now he knew what level he was on - Gluttony. The path had a chamber forking off from it and he swiftly stepped down it, not sure if his aura was literally glowing around him like a homing beacon and positive that his energy had alerted other demons to his pressence when he had destroyed those other demons.

Now that he was down here there were so many things he'd wished he'd asked Castiel about his own visit. But he had been so pre-occupied with nothing but the thought of getting Sam back that nothing else had room in his mind. He suddenly had a great respect for his lower-rank brother for braving this same situation that was proving difficult for even an angel of the highest-rank. Not that he'd even tell him that though.

The tunnel turned at a 90 degree angle and as he turned it he almost walked smack into another human, surprised at seeing a human wandering around free but reaching out to steady him from falling over anyways.

He couldn't be any older than Sam although he stood almost a full foot shorter. His black, short wavy hair matched the stubble on his chin and his brown eyes widened in excitement instead of shock, fear or confusion. He had one hand wrapped around a stone that hung from a hemp necklace around his neck as if he had been using it to cling to so he wouldn't fall apart and the other hand had left it's hiding place in his dark blue zip up hoodie's pocket that didn't zip up all the way to reveal the black Jimi Hendrix t-shirt underneth. Not only was this human wandering around free, but he was still in the clothes he had died in instead of stripped down to be carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Finally! I found you!" He exlaimed, leaning forward, his hands on his knees in relief which only cause Gabriel to raise his eyebrow in even more confusion.

"You were looking for me?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Everything about this human screamed that there was something wrong, and yet there was something so likeable about him...calming almost that made the angel trust him.

"Your the Arch Angel Gabriel, right?" And Gabriel only nodded crossing his arms over his chest as if to demand furthur explination. He cleared his throat when the kid only stared at him instead of speaking.

"Oh. Ooooh right, yea, you probably want to know how I know that." He laughed and looked around nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I uh, I kind of saw you."

"Well done then Sherlock, I saw you too. When, you know, we almost crashed together." Gabriel responded, waving one hand in a 'get on with it' motion, his patience almost at their limits as he stood here wasting time in what was probably a trap.

"No, no, nononono." He waved his hands infront of him. "Like, I saw you, in a dream. you came to save Sam, right?" He grinned. "I uh, I kind of have these powers. These, abilities that come from demon blood, like Sam, ya know? Except they've been unlocking like crazy ever since I got down here and now i'm getting psychic visions too."

"Did these visions show you where Sam was? Is that how you escaped?" Gabriel stepped up closer to the human with the pieces of the puzzle falling into place and his relief at the renewed hope of finding Sam.

"Er..yeeees and no. And yes. I mean, yea, yea, yes. They showed you finding Sam but didn't exaaaaclty show where. And yea, man i guess these powers work on demons too since their from Azazel's blood cause all I did was tell them to let me go and they did. I've been wandering around just trying to stay sane for the past 300 years so MAN am I glad to see you!"

Gabriel knew that 300 years in Hell basically equaled 3 years on Earth. And if this was another one of Azazel's psychic abominations he'd probably died during the psychic death match that Sam had died during.

"Well it could be alot worse than just being bored." Gabriel noted out loud.

"It's not boring...it's... torture. Just...a different kind." His tone lost it's upbeat and found the despair that had probably settled there a long long time ago. "the fear of being caught by a demon, and having to hear these screams all the time and see the-the things that happen and not being able to save anyone because i'm not strong enough..." He trailed off.

"You can't free everyone from Hell..." Gabriel comforted the human as well as himself over the lingering guilt of leaving Issaic behind. "And your coming with me to find Sam since your the closest lead I've got" He raised a finger as it looked like the other was about to cut him off. "you don't have a choice." He wasn't going to give him one. His powers may work on the other demons because Azazel ruled over them, but they'd have no hold over Gabriel and he could use the kids psychic abilites to seek out Sam with any more visions.

He just shrugged.

"I wasn't going to object. And my names Andy by the way."

End Chapter 3

Aaaaaandy! 3 He was one of my favorites and I was so sad to see him go, especially since I knew he'd go to Hell just because of his demon blood. And I always felt that him and Gabriel would get along since he told that story about putting gay porn images in that bully's head.

I know Thyme, Myrrh and Neroli sound made up, but they're herbs. I couldn't find anything that related to Loki, or Odin even so I just flipped open my aromatheraphy book and picked out a few that weren't jasmine or sandlewood or something like that.


	4. Second Meetings

Warnings: Yea, so, they're still in Hell. So needless to say theres still going to be some gore and torture. mild language and GabrielxSam of course

Disclaimer: For unessecary clarification, I still don't own anything from Supernatural. If I DID this is how the last few episodes of the 5th season would have gone down. Everything belongs to Eric Kripke, CW and whoever else owns the boys and their friends.

Chapter: Second Meetings

Gabriel had been walking non-stop with this psychic kid Andy. He could sense the same demonic bloodline coursing through his body that Sam had, but not as strongly since he'd probably never drank demon blood. God knows what other drugs he must have done in his past though, his apperance screamed stoner from his ripped blue jeans to the hemp necklace he kept fidling with nervously around his neck.

"So we're on the Gluttony level?" He asked, bright emerald eyes darting to the side although he had the human walking slightly infront to keep an eye on him and lead the way even though they were unsure where they were headed.

"No idea. Are we?"

Gabriel griminced. Yep, this kid had defently been on drugs and they must be permently implanted in his brain.

"What level are you from?" Maybe if he could tell where was up or down they could at least form some kind of plan that was better than aimlessly strolling around Hell peeking in these torture chambers and dodging spurts of fire.

Andy's pace slowed a bit as he answered quietly. "Wrath."

The angel actually snorted. "What landed you there buddy? You seem like more of a 'don't-worry-be-happy, go with the flow kind of kiddo."

Andy nodded, scratching at his stubble that hadn't grown at all since he'd died. "Yea, yea man, your right. I used to be all about just doing whatever made me happy, living in my van, smokin a bong, gettin some free coffee from my favorite doc. Till my evil twin bro that I didn't know existed killed that doc...and apparently my birth mom. And tried to kill the chick I was in love with and Sam's bro."

"Dean? Some guy tried to kill Dean? How?" Gabriel slowed his pace to match Andys. His hand twitched involuntarily as he got irritated that by walking slower it'd take them longer to find Sammy but Andy's inner despair seemed to be draining his feet of their energy as he relieved the painful memories.

"Yea...He was my twin so he had the same Jedi-mind power abilites as me. I didn't even know I had a twin man, I wish - I wish he'd just picked up the phone and called me instead of playing round the friggin bush. We coulda been brothers, we coulda been close. Happy."

Gabriel didn't need Andy to point out the specifics or go into the details that he was sure opened old emotional wounds for the human. If Dean and the life of the girl he was in love with were in danger he knew which option most humans would uncontiously choose in a heartbeat.

He had killed his own twin brother that he hadn't even know existed. And despite the people his twin murdered and the lives he ruined, Andy still felt remorse for loosing someone he shared blood with and could have been close to. Twins usually did share a special bond, even if they weren't raised together. Heck, Dean and Sam shared a special bond and they were four years apart.

They walked in silence for some time afterwards, Andy not wanting to talk about anything else, his mind still on the past but not wanting to speak out loud about any of it and Gabriel didn't want to push the young man anymore.

He allowed himself to walk ahead of Andy, starting to trust the poor kid now and got lost in his thoughts. He felt hopeless and condident at the same time but the hopelessness was starting to wear down his confidence. Everytime he found a new doorway that Sam wasn't in he was glad to not see Sam getting tortured, but his heart also sank as the thoughts that he'd never find him started to nag at the back of his mind. At the same time, every door they passed he'd think 'Theres only so many more left...we're almost there.' And it was that thought that kept him sane through his journey.

He spun around when he heard Andy's yelp of surprise and came face to face with a female demon holding the young human from behind in a choke skin and frame was skeletal and her hair hung in dark strands to her waist around the tattered black robe she wore. Her eye sockets were dark and sunken in but inside her eyes burned a bright yellow like a full moon.

"Well well, if it isn't one of daddy's special humans." She sneered down at Andy, choking off his air to make him squirm as he felt the burn in his screaming lungs from lack of oxygen but never the sweet release of passing out.

"L-let me go..." He managed to choke out but she just laughed.

"Your little tricks don't work on me sweetheart. My name is Azriel...but you might know me as 'Meg'. Azazel was my father. His blood runs stronger through me so you have no power over me." She looked up at Gabriel who looked almost bored, waiting for the moment she moved far enough from Andy so he could destroy her. "Oh Dear, I almost forgot." She closed her eyes and a wind blew down the barren hallway, igniting fires all around them, forming cages around both her and Andy, and Gabriel to seperate them. "Although i'm surprised Angel-Pie. I thought your special human was with our Master. What are you doing with this little toy?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking at the flames around him. "Is that the best you demons can do? Hell-fire? Really? That doesn't do shit to me so save your sweet-talk and back away from Obi-Wan. I happen to be a Star War fan."

He stepped up to the flames and stopped short before stepping through them. They felt hot to his skin, unnaturally hot and pulsed with a pure energy. But it couldn't be-

"Oh no Suger. That's not Hellfire. It's holy. I knew you two would come down this way...and now. We're going to have a little fun." She smirked, her sunken yellow eyes never leaving Gabriel's etheral emerald ones. "And then maybe i'll call the other demons and see how many you can take at once. You can't fight all of Hell Gabriel. You'll eventually die down here. There IS a reason they call it hell ya know." She rolled her eyes and dropped Andy to the ground, leaving him gasping for breaths that he no longer needed, but his body felt like it did.

She pulled out a blade and toke a handful of dark, curly hair, yanking his head upwards and waving the knive infront of his face. "Now Andrew. You've been a very, very, naughty boy. You've been skipping class haven't you? It looks like i'm going to have to give you some private tutoring." She smiled, a smile that may have been charming and seductive at the same time if it had been on her blonde human vessel, or even the brunette she had last possessed when she set her Hellhounds on Dean and Jo. But in Hell it was twisted and disfigured, showing her sharpened teeth and black tounge and doing nothing to hide her evil intentions as she swung the blade down and across Andy's throat.

He fell forward, one hand catching himself and the other grasping around his throat as his blood spilled out of his mouth, gurgling. Azriel sighed and slammed the knife into his side, then taking her foot and kicking him over, embedding the blade entirely into his body. "Oh please, you'll be fine. Once you die you'll heal and we'll get to start aaaaaall over. Now won't that be fun?"

Gabriel scanned the area around him. He was sure Azriel was torturing Andy to torment the angel as well, showing him someone he'd begun to trust in pain and not being able to help. But that was just it, there was no way he was going to stand around with his feathers up his ass and watch this sick show. He used this time to search every nook and cranny in the wall and ceiling looking for a way to pass the Holy Fire. Sure he could go through it, but it'd hurt like a bitch, take a long time to recover, as well as it would banish him to go knows where. And if he gets lost in this damned place again, weak, there'd be no way to help Andy or Sam.

Andy's screams amplified as Gabriel tensed his shoulders, not wanting to look at the horror on the other side of the flames. Andy laid in a puddle of his own dark red blood, his lips blue and eyes rolled back into his head, shaking uncontrollably as if in a seizure, when he stopped moving compleatly and went limp. Within seconds the blood was gone and he toke a gasp of air as his body was healed, just to have the breath knocked back out of him as Azriel stabbed a knife inbetween his shoulder blades and dragged it slowly down his spine, cutting him deep. Brown eyes pleaded for help and Gabriel worked on his escape plan quicker.

If only the same physics in Heaven worked down here he'd be able to summon his wings and fly over the fire. But something about the darkness in this forbidden place didn't allow that power. Probably one of Lucifer's cruel tricks after he'd had his own wings taken away from him. When had Gabriel's baby brother turned into such a vile monster that he could create and take pleasure in creatures such as Azriel, Azazel and Alastir? It hurt to know the answer was when his own family turned on him and banished him to this place.

A rumbling on the wall to his right had Gabriel dodging to his left to avoid an avalanche of rocks that came tumbling down from the ceiling. Andy's eyes widened in surprise as Azriel emitted a low snarl and glared at the Arch Angel, realizing at the same time that he did that the rocks had extingished part of the fire enabling his escape.

Quicker than Gabriel could move she was gone, fleeing as soon as she saw he was free and knew she was in danger. No puff of smoke or gust of wind - just gone, and he cursed himself for how easily the demons had the upper hand down here as another figure ran past him.

He raised his hand to obliviate whatever souless demon had come to test them now when he paused, reconizing a familiar hum of blood rush by him. Demon blood in a human body. His heart sank as quickly as it had leapt when he realized that the figure kneeling infront of Andy wasn't Sam as it desperatly trying to stop the numerous slashes across his fragile skin from bleeding as Andy reeled backwards away from him and scooted back into a wall.

"Get away from me." He heard Andy all by growl, surprising Gabriel with the anger in the tone of his voice. He hadn't expected that this particular human was capable of such an emotion, especially at the level that shone out through his brown eyes, glaring daggers into identical brown ones that still knelt in the same spot, a hand slowly reaching out as if trying to coax a pissed ally cat out of the rain.

"Andy, come on, I just want to help you."

"Are you freaking CRAZY?" Andy flailed his arms. "Why would I want you to do anything? Last time you tried to 'help' me you tried to kill Tracci you bastard!" Andy looked away to hide the hurt that had replaced the anger in his eyes. "Why are you even here?"

Webber sat back, balancing on his heels and giving up on convincing his bitter twin brother to take his hand for help. Andy's body still gushed blood from his woulds inflicted by Azriel but since he was already dead he wasn't in any danger of bleeding out and- well, dying. Again. "Jake told me you were in trouble. I had to come."

Andy looked up, hopeful for the first time since he'd found Gabriel who still stood impatiently and not silently tapping his foot with his arms folded across his chest. "Jake? Jakes is here? Is...is he ok?"

Webber shook his hair that matched Andy's color and length, making his hair and eyes the only identical thing about the twins. "No. He's not. After Ava kill-...killed you..." Webber struggled to get the words out clearly unhappy about thinking about his brothers death even if he hadn't witnessed it and despite the fact that he had been the one to kill Webber himself. "He killed Ava." Triumphent victory shone in Andy's eyes for a second at the thought of his death being avenged. "And then he killed Sam."

Andy blanched and turned pale, not daring to look at the Arch Angel that twitched in rage and made a mental note to personally torture whomever this Jake guy was that dared to take Sam's life away once before.

Webber spoke quickly. "He was with me, on Greed. We talked alot - inbetween sessions anyways."

"Sessions?" Gabriel spoke up this time, questioning Webber.

"Torture sessions. I guess even demons need a break." He shrugged it off like it had been nothing but annoying although Gabriel knew it was bringing up painful memories that were far too fresh. He noticed for the first time more than just the twins face, but another difference between Andy and Webber was that Andy's clothes were still whole for the most part, except for the ragged hems of his pants and the hole in one knee. Where Webber's clothes were torn and his shirt still barely hung onto him, permently stained a dark redish brown with his own dried blood that ran down his dirty arms.

"Why didn't you and Jake use your powers to escape like Andy did?" Gabriel glanced at Andy who seemed unable to make eye contact with anyone in the corridor.

Webber tried desperatly to make that avoided eye contact with Andy to show his sincerity. "Because we were wrong. We deserved what we're getting down here. Jake betrayed Sam so that he could win. He opened the very gates to Hell to save his family and his good intentions weren't enough. He got so many innocent people killed...he was a soldier ya know. He volunteered for a dangerous job to protect the innocent and this is how he turned out...he didn't want any of this. He was broken before he even got here." Webber toke a deep breath. "As for me...I'm sorry Andy, I am. I never meant to hurt you."

Andy looked at him finally, gaping and opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. "What is THAT supposed to mean? All you ever did was hurt me!"

"I wanted to protect you!"

"You killed everyone I loved!"

"Because I wanted to be the only one you loved!"

"I didn't even know you!"

"You could have if it hadn't been for the people that got inbetween us!"

The boys were all but screaming in desperation at each other when Gabriel had enough and finally cut in.

"Boys, boys! Enough of the over-dramatic soap-opera! If I wanted to watch this i'd be in Italy right now. I hate to be the winged jackass here, but I don't give a damn. I didn't come here for this, I came here to save Sam! And we're wasting time!" Gabriel's voice cracked and he toke a deep breath and held it, counting to ten while he waited for the twins to silently set aside their arguement. They were wasting time and they had been loud. Gabriel was afraid of Azriel coming back with re-enforcements and now he had an added fear of other demons hearing the heated debate and wandering down themselves.

A fourth voice came from the shadows behind Gabriel, soft and sickenly sweet.

"You are wasting time. But make it worth MY time and I can help you out."

Andy threw his arms up in the air at the being behind Gabriel. "Oh what is this? Everyone-I-Hate-Show-Up-And-Fuck-With-Andy-Day?"

Gabriel turned around toke the girls apperance in, judging her carefully. He could sense the human heart pumping demon blood but he could also sense something different than he'd felt in Andy and Webber, or Sam even. Something dark, sinister and manipulative.

"I know where Sam is." Ava said. Turning to lead the way, her brown hair tumbling behind her shoulders without a glance backwards to see if she was being followed.

End of Chapter 4

We're getting there - This is still a GabrielxSam fic, don't mind Andy and Webber, they're just here for the ride. I wasn't sure what to call Andy's twin. Me and my friend always had a debate about if it was Webber or Trevor. But I know his real name was Ansem (or Hansen?) And I wasn't sure if I should refer to him as that. I just always felt that he was misjudged because of his desperate obbsession to be the brother to Andy that he never had the chance to be. And as much as I hate Jake I can't see his character being happy with the choices he had made. As for Ava...well I guess we'll see about that in the next chapter. Which i'm starting on immediatly. This just felt like a good place to stop since it was getting so long.

I'm pretty sure theres no such demon as Azriel, but i'm pretty positive also that the demons in Hell don't call Azazel's daughter Meg like Sam and Dean do, just like they didn't call Azazel 'Yellow Eyes'.


	5. Lost Intentions

Warnings: Torture, language, GabrielxSam

Disclaimer: Nothing from Supernatural, the Bible, or Dante belong to me.

Notes: So...Yawwii kindly pointed out that Azriel is ALREADY an angel - the angel of death. Which left me with the options of thinking up a different name and going back to edit the previous chapter, or rolling with the flow. Since she also pointed out that Azazel used to be an angel himself - the fallen angel that introduced man to weapons and war - it wouldn't actually be that far off for the angel of death to be his daughter. So...i'm going with the flow so just bare with me folks. Thanks Yawwii.

Also, YellowBulma, I love you.

Chapter 5: Lost Intentions

Gabriel turned to follow Ava's swaying hips the second he heard her say she knew where Sam was but Andy sprang up from his place on the ground and rushed forward, grabbing ahold of the back of Gabriel's white shirt and yanking him back from following her any furthur.

"Don't do it man! You can't trust that bitch!" His brown eyes wide in anger, silently willing the angel to listen to him.

Gabriel lowered his voice as Ava paused and glanced back at them, her own brown eyes narrowed.

"So if she tries anything i'll snap her into oblivion. You forget I have magic fingers." He replied, wiggling his pointer finger in Andy's exasterated face. A bitch or not, un-trustworthy or his best friend, if she was the pirate map to finding his treasure, he was going to follow her. He had no choice, he'd made up his mind long before coming down here that he'd do anything to get Sam back and he'd wasted too much time already playing hide and seek in the torture rooms and counseler to the twins.

Andy pushed past him and stood between him and Ava, speaking to the woman who had halted moving but hadn't turned to face them.

"Why don't you just tell us where he is? Why should we follow you?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Andy questioning Ava. Like he needed a human to try and defend him, this was getting ridiuclous. He threw Webber a look who still hadn't moved from his spot on the ground wondering why he hadn't done or said anything about the woman standing a few feet away who had been the reason for Andy's death. Oh wait, that's right, because he was dead himself before he found out about any of that.

Ava flickered her eyes at Andy, giving a pouting, bored expression although her voice was low and dripped with venom.

"He's on Pride."

"Pride?" Gabriel scoffed. "You gotta be kidding me unless someones been giving him cookies and pats on the shoulder about breaking everything, your lying." He turned away, trying to formulate a new plan. This girl clearly didn't know anything about Sam, the kid's self-confidence was constantly in the gutter - he never even tried picking up girls in bars like his older brother Dean made a habit of in every town they stopped in.

"Duh, tell me about it." Ava placed her hands on her hips finally turning to face them head on. "But you forget who he came down here with."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he was sure Andy's did too although he didn't dare look at him.

Ava smirked and walked towards them, twisting her body with each step as if flowing with a slow dance. "That's right. Lucifer. And as his big bro i'm sure you know what HE'S down here for." She nodded her head, a fake sympathetic pout on her lips. "Pride. He wouldn't bow to humans, he had too much Pride. So your daddy had big bro throw him in jail." She continued as Gabriel tensed with rage at the way she was so casually taunting him about his family. "Lucifer's cage is on Pride...and main base of Hell. And that's where your Sammy is. As for why you should follow me?" She laughed, a cruel sound that fell from her mouth. "You don't have to. But have fun finding it on your own. Doesn't look like your luck has been too good so far though. Your still stuck on Gluttony!" She twirled in a circle, opening her arms to motion to the walls surrounding them as if to prove a point and remind them where they were and how far they hadn't gotten. "So it's all up to you - your choice. But i'll be leaving now and don't expect me to stop again." She left them with one final glare full of mockery before turning on her heel and stepping away from the group again.

Webber had gotten to his feet and joined Andy as Gabriel quickly stepped past the both of them to follow the desending female.

Andy stepped up quicker to join Gabriel, Webber close behind him although Gabriel could literally feel the good twin fighting the urge to yell at him to back off.

"We still can't trust her Gabe" The Angel flinched at the nickname but kept walking, his emerald eyes locked onto the swaying hips of the brunette infront of him, casually strolling through Hell as if it were a green and grassy park on a warm sunny day. "She said she'd take us if we made it worth it...what's worth it? What's she going to want in exchange once we get there?"

Gabriel didn't answer but mulled it over in his mind instead. She did say she'd want a form of payment, for lack of better words. But she hadn't haggled over details and agreements, just turned and lead the way. As if she already knew Gabriel would do anything to get Sam back so she didn't have to worry. He could tell she was a girl that was used to getting what she wanted - with the exception of being killed by Jake and landing in the pit. They'd find out soon enough what her demands were, until then, there was no point in worrying about it. Besides, she was just a psychic abomination of a human. What's the worst that could happen?

"Oh by the way, Andy." Ava's taunting voice rang back to them making both the twins tense in anger. "No hard feelings about me ripping you to shreds right? Had to do what I had to do, ya know?" She twirled around, now walking backwards as if she didn't need to watch where she was going. A smirk playing on her small lips. "And do you remember Lily? She's on Lust. Poor thing...you guys did try to warn her to not wander away."

Gabriel instantly grabbed Andy's arm, holding him back and not a second too soon as the human jerked back in his grasp, trying to run at Ava and physically shut her up. On his other side however, Webber slipped past, running at Ava. Gabriel mentally rolled his eyes. When did this Sammy resuce mission turn into baby-sitting two these two complulsive twins?

Ava stopped walking, almost lazily raising her hand to stop Webber from touching her. The second her fingers touched his throat, his body froze, stiffening before dropping to the ground, convulsing around as if having a seizure. His mouth open wide as if screaming but only a pained gurgling noise came forth.

Andy jerked out of the angels grip and rushed to his fallen brothers side, as if he'd forgotten momentarily Webber's sins in the moment of light that Webber had tried to avenge Andy against his murderers words. Ava simply looked down at them, as if she had gotten the reaction she expected and only provoked them because she was bored.

"I learned that from a kid named Scott Carey." She raised her fingers infront of her face where small sparks of static electricity danced between them. Andy's angry eyes meet hers and she shrugged. "I didn't kill him. A hunter named Gordon Walker got to him first. And oh what a glorious day. The day I found my true calling." She tilted her head, folding her arms behind her back with a small smile playing on her lips.

"All my life I had to work so hard to get anywhere, just to watch people trample over me and get what I worked for when they didn't deserve it. Do you know what I did for a living? I was a laywer's secretary." Her eyes flashed as if remembering unpleasent memories. "I had to deal with the innocent people pleading while they got put in jail and watched the evil ones walk free. My fiance was a lawyer too. And a damn good one...so good he didn't really give me a choice in getting engaged to him. And thanks to him, I got that job. Except he was a corrupted prosecuter. I killed him the first chance I got, as soon as I realized my special...'summoning' abilities." She hinted back to the fact that she could summon Acheri, a low rank demon that she had summoned to kill Lily, Andy, and countless other psychic kids before they even arrived. "The day I met Sam and we snuck into that psychirist office to steal Scott's files...the day I found out that I wasn't just some freak with weird dreams...it was the BEST day of my LIFE!" Her voice rose triumphently. "Do you know what I could have done with the world if I had been the one to lead the demon army beside Azazel?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Watched the world burn to the ground in blood and giggled your little sadistic ass off?"

Ava stepped up closer to the angel. "I could have changed the world."

Gabriel didn't back down to her approach, never breaking eye contact. "Well I seriously doubt the world wouldn't be changed - what with all the trees burning and humans dead. Unless you brought them all back as zombies. But that'd just be weird. And I bet it wouldn't be anywhere near as fun as those movies make them seem. But I didn't really have you pegged as a necrophiliac anyways."

She tossed her brunette hair over her shoulders, ignoring his sarcasim. "I could have been Queen of a new world. A world without evil -"

The angel actually let a snort escape his throat as he cut her off mid-sentance. "Are you freaking kidding me? A world without evil? Are you retarded? You do realize that this world would be ruled by DEMONS, right? You know what demons are, don't you? Well let me fill in the blanks for you. They're EVIL! You'd have a world of nothing but evil!"

Ava snapped. "At least there wouldn't be anymore humans raping and murdering each other!"

"Yeah, your right, there wouldn't be. Because DEMONS would be raping and murdering everyone! Are you insane?"

Andy spoke up from the ground beside Webber. "Didn't we already go over this? Yes, yes she IS insane."

Ava silenced him with a glare and turned back to Gabriel. He could almost swear he saw a tear glisten in her eye before it was gone. "You wouldn't understand. No one did."

He bit back his wanted retort along the lines of because she was clearly severely unhinged and twisted but asked the earlier question that Andy had brought up.

"What do you want for helping us anyways?"

Ava's anger subsided and her confidence filled her features once more. He could almost see malice shining behind those wide brown eyes on her round face.

"I'm getting what I want just by sticking with you. Azriel. I want her dead - she's the only thing down here that's stronger than me."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and waved a hand in the air. "So let me guess, you couldn't be queen of apocalyptic Earth so you want to be queen of Hell instead?"

Her smile told him he was right without her even having to say anything. He was defently right in his previous thoughts. This girl was severely unhinged and twisted.

"My turn for a question Arch Asshole." She walked right up to him until they were almost touching and looked up into his eyes. "Why do you want Sam Winchester so badly? You know why Lily is on Lust, right? Besides the demon blood...she was a lesbian. Your an angel...you should know better."

He shrugged, wanting to push her out of his personal space bubble. "I guess I just like doing what I want. I don't take orders well."

She smiled. A genuine smile that seemed to creep Gabriel out more than her cold, sadistic smirk. "I can respect that."

She turned and walked away once again and Gabriel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Something out that girl - maybe from the way she thought demons weren't evil or that she wanted to rule over a hellish torture chamber for enternity, but something made the angel hate being too close to her and he let her get a good few feet before hesitantly following after her.

He paused by Andy and Webber. Webber was sitting up now, supported by Andy's arm around his back and he rubbed circles on his chest. Ava's little electric trick did a number on him but since he couldn't die the pain wasn't going away. Andy looked torn. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to let Webber drop to the ground and choke him but something wouldn't make his arm unlock from around his lost brother and made him want to cling to him all the tighter.

Andy pulled Webber to his feet and they followed after the red headed arch angel. The rocky hallway they were in now didn't spurt fire as it had been for the past few hours. Or had it been days already? It was so hard to tell time down here. They were in almost pitch darkness with nothing but the aura of the angel to follow, like a leash of energy on a powerful labradoodle. The rocks started to jut out and Andy inched away from the walls as defined bones started to emerge, some embedded into the walls, others fallen on the ground with the occasional crunch beneath their feet.

Gabriel kept his mind focused on Sam. He'd been letting it drift away from his goal too often down here. This should have been, maybe not simple, but not this diffiuclt. He was supposed to just drop down into the cage with the horsemen's keys, have a quick angry chat with Lucy and Micah, before grabbing Sammy and vamousing out of there. Now it's turned into some insane follow the leader in the dangerous darkness while playing family counseler to some disturbed twins.

All he wanted was to hear Sam's heartbeat in his mind again. He couldn't ask for more than just the satisfaction of Sam being alive again but he could hope for more. He could hope that they could go back to how it was before he had to pretend Lucifer killed him - and before Sam sarcaficed himself. It wasn't a perfect movie relationship with cuddles by the fireplace, giggles and chocolate kisses, but it was the closest thing the angel had to happiness in centuries. It was Sam's smell, the feel of his curly hair beneath Gabriel's soft fingertips. His deep, velvet voice and most important, the actual feel of his heartbeat drumming in his chest as he breathed slowly and silently, sleeping next to the angel. Ok, so sure, maybe Gabriel had snuck into Sam's bed after he'd already fallen asleep. But Sam was so considerate about Dean's feelings that he shyed away from doing anything to make his older brother uncomforble. That didn't stop Gabriel from popping into the shower while Sam washed his hair though. At first Gabriel would have to quickly silence his yelp of surprise with a deep kiss so Dean wouldn't hear him and worry that he was being attacked. But after time Sam got accustomed to the trickster's sudden apperances in places he shouldn't be and would just sigh and say hello before going back to washing himself. Gabriel would give anything to go back to those days. Even if there had been that week that they stayed in that motel in Oklahoma where the body wash they had made Sam smell like sandelwood and cinnamon, too strong and rusty for the angel's sweet tastes. He personally made sure there was always sweet strawberry of honeysuckle scents in the bathrooms after that.

Ava gave him a backwards quizical glance that made Gabriel wonder for a moment if one of her powers included telepathy and shook his head from his memories. If he couldn't save Sam that's all they would ever be - memories. So he needed to focus all his energy on getting Sam the hell out of..well, Hell. Because if he couldn't save Sam...he didn't know what he'd do with himself. He might as well stay in that cage with Lucy and Micah. Maybe they could convince Ralphy to come down and join them and have a long overdo arch-brother slumber party. If only all problems could be solved with hair braiding this world would be a better place. Except for people like Dean and Castiel who didn't have hair long enough to braid. They'd just have to suck it up.

A peice of bone splintered off and cut into Gabriel's ankle as he stepped on a skull, crushing it beneath him. As Meg, or Azriel once said, Hell was a prison of bone and fire. He looked at the bones surrounding them, piling so high they merged into the walls and consumed them. How many humans were piled here that now roamed Hell - or unfortuntly Earth? He kicked the remains of the skull aside and wondered how long it had taken for the human to go through so much torture that their soul was twisted until it escaped their bodies in the form of black smoke, leaving their bodies and bones to rot along the halls of their prison. How much longer until they could re-take a form down here such as Azriel's decayed and disformed figure? How strong did they have to be to escape and possess a human above them? And most importantly...how could he have let his little brother fall so far that this was what he'd created?

He had seen the warning signs, but no one had ever disobyed dear old dad before so he paid no mind to it at first. Michael had been the one to try and talk him back into line. And when he failed he had been ordered to throw Lucifer into this pit of darkness. Raphiel sitting on the side lines the whole time, not caring that their little brother was gone, or that it would take Michael centuries to recover. Only hoping that through Lucifer's abscense he would gain a higher footing towards his desire to be dad's favorite. But instead, dad vanished. Never to be seen again. So while Michael and Raphiel sat on their thrones ruling heaven, Gabriel faked his own death to run away to Earth and take the identity of Loki. It wasn't easy to kill Loki at the time since the Christian religion was still new and the Gods and Goddesses of the old still held immense power, and it was even harder to convince Odin and Baldur that this had been his real form the whole time. He closed his emerald eyes, feeling a slight pang of emptyness. The Norse gods had been like a family to him for two thousand years, and they had died that fateful night that the quick, yet traitorous Mercury summoned Lucifer to them. He forgave Balduer for hooking up with Kali, after all it's not like he could blame him. Kali was quite the firey little minx. He just wished that they hadn't died so easily at the hands of his little brother and that he had the chance of tell them himself that he wasn't really Loki, but even though he'd lied to them all these years about being a winged asshat he still loved them.

What would he say to his own family when he saw them again? Would Michael blame him for any of this? Would he be happy or sad to find his brother alive after all this time? Was he even sad that he had left Heaven in the first place?

He heard a yelp and a thump and turned to see Andy on the ground, his footing slipping on a pine of bones and realizing that they were at a slant, on an incline going down.

"Careful Jedi. This isn't one of those kiddy slides on the playground. Fall down this and you'll have more issues than just a hurt butt and pants full of sand." He smirked and turned away from the twins as Webber helped his brother up.

Ava had gotten furthur ahead in the short seconds that Gabriel had checked on Thing 1 and Thing 2 and now stood at the bottom of the hill tapping her foot on what was once someones lemur bone.

As they caught up to her she smirked.

"Your prize is through that door."

Gabriel's blood froze as a familiar voice screamed out in agony beyond Ava.

End Chapter 5

Almost there, almost there. Sam, Micah and Lucy in the next chapter. Finally.


	6. Family Therapy

Disclaimer: I don't own aaaaanything of Supernatural. No, really. I don't.

Warnings: torture/gore, yaoi SLASH GabrielxSam, mild language

Chapter: Family Therapy

Gabriel's blood froze in his veins. There was no mistaking Sam's voice ringing out in sheer pain through the door that Ava stood infront of. She stood casually as if waiting on the porch of a brightly painting suburban home, instead of in a pit of bones in almost complete darkness exempt from the spurts of fire that shot up around them, illuminating the giant iron door. Rusted spikes emerged from it and Gabriel could make out Enochian spell-binding engraved into the prison entrance.

His blood started pumping again as he regained his composure, boiling now and sending flashes of fury through his body making him use all his self restraint to not shake with rage. He held out his arm to signal for Andy and Webber behind him to stay put. It seemed redundant to attempt to keep the damned humans safe in Hell, but Gabriel wasn't going to have anymore souls in the hands of his brothers.

Ava stepped out of the way and Gabriel never even gave the twins a backwards glance as he toke out the horse men's rings, holding them up to the door.

The door opened easily and willingly without so much as a creak. Like a cat purring to a stoke down it's back and Gabriel stepped inside, somewhat surprised at the sudden light in the room, and sick to his stomach at the sight before him.

Michael was in his true angelic form, his poor vessel Adam laid slumped on the ground behind him, arms and legs at awkward, broken angles and blood pooling out of his mouth like a waterfall. Michael's sapphire blue eyes were wide and shocked at Gabriel's appearance, his pale, porcelain skin almost glowing against his golden blonde hair that hung in thick locks around his thin face to his shoulders. His white robe was barely visible under the shining silver armor that he never seemed to take off and his sword laid next to Adam, propped up against the wall.

Lucifer's own once blonde hair had darkened to a dirty blonde, almost light brown. What were once bouncey curls laid limp against his skin and slicked back out of his face. His own sapphire eyes had darkened as well, into a deep blue that reminded Gabriel of looking out into the deep ocean. A deep blue ocean that hid many dangerous things in it's depths, much like Lucifer. Except if all Lucy was hiding was sharks and jellyfish, Hell wouldn't be nearly as scary of a place. His once doll-like pale skin was sunken and haunted looking and his white robes had turned black, stained with blood.

Gabriel choked back bile as he saw Sam pinned to the wall inbetween Lucifer and Michael. Pieces of sharpened bone stabbing through his forearms to keep him upright like a twisted version of crucifixion. His brown jacket was long gone and his shirt was in threads hanging off his limp body in tattered strips, showing the deep slashes from his throat down to his hip. Tiny pins stuck out of his chest and abdomen as if his brothers had gotten bored and used him as a dart board.

Lucifer crossed his arms and glared hard at Gabriel. "I see you altered that little trick I taught you...and your still alive." He looked Gabriel's form up and down and tsked loudly. "And stuck in your vessel's body. I'm surprised your even still an angel." Disdain shone through Lucifers blue eyes, making them light up for a second before vanishing into the darkness.

Michael finally spoke up, his voice sounding braver than his wide eyes looked. "Gabriel? Is that you?" He looked Gabriel up and down the same way Lucifer had, fighting back the same repulsive look his other brother had given that Gabriel was still inside his vessel's body although his angelic aura shone out making his green eyes emerald and power radiate through his body and off his skin.

Gabriel turned to Lucifer instead. "Better stuck in my vessel than destroying my angelic body like you've been doing to yours."

If hatred could burn holes through people Gabriel would be riddled with them right now as Lucifer angrily turned back to Michael. "Yes, and whose fault is that again."

Michael glared straight back, lips shut tight giving Gabriel the impression that they've had this argument one too many times since they'd been stuck in this cage together. He tried to use this distraction to slip to his Sammy on the wall, feeling his heart shatter everytime he got a glimpse of Sam's bloody and broken body hanging limp on the wall. Lucifer stepped inbetween them.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Well, I hate to break it to ya bro, but i'm not here for tea and crumpets. I'm just here for..." He winced as desperation sank into his voice as he let his eyes rest on Sam's battered form and closed eyes, unconscious and oblivious to everything around him at the moment. "Please...just let me have Sam." He looked at his little brother, his little brother who had killed him after their two thousand year reunion, his little brother who had possessed the man he'd loved and taken him away from him to torture for eternity.

Michael looked over at Sam, his finger on his lips, deep in thought. "I thought I felt something about him..." his gaze flickered to Sam's right hand where Gabriel's binding spell had woven around Sam's middle finger like a tattoo. "But Gabriel...you can't bind yourself to anyone but a Prophet. It's against the -"

"Against the rules, yea yea, I know. But in case you haven't noticed Mikey, I don't really like playing by the rules." He smirked and shrugged.

Michael merely scratched his chin and looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eyes, refusing to make full eye contact. "That's a shame little brother...you know what I have to do to angels that don't follow the rules...even my own brothers." He sighed and Gabriel felt like it lacked pity and was only used for a breath of air. Lucifer tensed at Michaels words. Yep...they'd defiantly had plenty of arguments while they were down here.

He refused to let his older arch angel throw him off. "Yea? I know what you do. I hate to be the one to break it to you but..." He leaned closer to Michael and whispered. "I'm already in Hell." He smirked and opened his arms wide, inviting Michael's best shot. "So where are you going to throw me?"

His older brothers silence and glare told him he'd won that round. What he didn't expect, was for his crystal blue eyes to soften into what could almost be a puppy dog pout if he was human.

"I thought you were dead for two thousand years..."

It was Gabriel's turn to be silent although he could hear Lucifer's amused snicker behind him. "I'm sorry bro, I am. But I couldn't stay up there...and I couldn't have you guys hunting me down. I had to."

Lucifer clapped his hands behind him. "Well done Gabe. I bet you performed that same trick you got over on me. Ashen fallen wings around your body and all. Bravo."

A pain filled moan softly broke the arch angel's conversation and Gabriel found himself looking across the room into the dark hazel eyes of Sam, clouded with suffering. He toke a deep breath.

"So what am I going to have to do to get Sammy out of here, huh? Fight off the two of you in an epic showdown or have hugs and warm-feelings talking time?"

"I'm done fighting my brothers - no more." Michael broke in.

Lucifer on the other hand cracked his knuckles, stretching. "I think i'm up for round two. After all, we can't use our powers on each other in this cage. Just a good old-fashioned beat down."

Michael sighed, his voice heavy with a defeated spirit, not at all like the high and mighty warrior Gabriel was used to his older brother being. "Lucifer...please. No more fighting. The apocalypse is over. We've both lost. Theres no point in anything anymore."

As much as Gabriel hated the older arch angel sounding so broken, nothing was more broken than his lover regaining his consciousness and looked ever so confused at the red-headed angel, and therefore, nothing was more important than getting Sam out of here. The sooner the better. He was too close to be backed off by his brother's much needed family therapy session. They'd have eternity to settled their differences after all.

Michael walked over to Sam's body and Gabriel felt every bone and muscle in his body tense and scream against the urge to rush over there and gather the human into his arms, hold him tight and never let go. The blonde angel ran his hand lightly over Sam's bloody and torn torso and up his slashed throat, to cup his chin gently lifting his head.

"We both lost and it's all this stubborn humans fault...we lost everything." Lucifer smirked and Michael continued. "It wasn't supposed to be like this...one of us was supposed to die...and the other would return to heaven...or remain to rule what was left of earth depending on whom won. But thanks to this... this sack of a worthless soul...we're both stuck in this pit." Sam's head lolled side to side against his chest as Michael released his hold, not having the strength to hold it up himself. Blonde hair and sapphire eyes turned to Gabriel. "So tell me why he deserves to be saved my Gabriel? Tell me why I should allow you to break the rules with this piece of shit?"

Lucifer stood next to Michael mimiking a look of concerned curiosity. "Yes Gabriel, tell us why?" he smirked. All essense of the arch angel he used to be was gone, replaced by this twisted evil creature of darkness that Gabriel could hardly bring himself to think of as what was once his little brother.

Gabriel stiffened. Were they really going to do this to him? He pulled the first card he could think of, which was of course, as usual, not the entire truth. "Because...he's one of our father's creations and we're supposed to love and protect them." He spun out the church friendly bible verse, knowing dad's orders was Michael's weakness.

While Michael's gaze softened, Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Do you really expect us - me, to believe that? I know what you've been up to all this time...'Trickster.' I know that you've been killing humans, daddy's dear, precious creations that he thought to be better than us."

Michael looked aghast and it was Gabriel's turn to get angry. "Don't give me that look Micah, you were getting ready to BBQ half the planet just to have a temper tantrum over daddy with Luce - so shove it up your winged ass." He mentally cursed himself for loosing his cool but it was too late to turn back. "Yea, I smited a few jerks. But I saved people too, and it's not enough to just save people. You have to take out the people that would hurt them in the first place and you know what else? At least i've been on Earth trying to do something instead of sitting high and mighty in heaven ignoring the disaster zone below me!"

Michael stepped forward to Gabriel, blonde getting dangerously close to red as sapphire eyes burned into emerald. "You think i've just been sitting around little brother? I lost my two youngest brothers and my father in the blink of an eye because he created these stupid humans...so excuse me if I didn't feel like skipping down to Earth to have picnics with the humans, when it's their fault my family was torn apart. So maybe, just maybe, they DID deserve to be BBQ-ed." He stopped suddenly, snapping his mouth shut and looking away as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said. Gabriel and Lucifer both just stared at the bright, blonde arch angel, also not believing what he'd just said. Gabriel couldn't bring himself to believe that Michael actually cared about or missed either him or Luce. Or that even if he did, that he'd blame dad's honored humans as the reason they were ripped apart from each other in one big family feud. Most of all, the hatred in his silky voice that screamed for the blood of the humans and Gabriel knew with a sickening feeling in his gut that the reason for Adam laying slumped and unmoving on the ground, and Sam was pinned to the wall with slashes of his skin missing wasn't Lucifers fault...but Michael's own doing.

His oldest brother, no doubt feeling the rage and betrayal had taken out all of his fury that had been pent up for over two-thousand years on Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan and blamed them for his apocalyptic failure and he dreaded to think about what those two had been through before he got here.

"Look, Mike, bro." Gabriel held up his hands in surrender, hoping to calm his anger before he toke it out once again on either of the humans in the cage with them. He heart constricted and tightened, a lump forming in the back of his throat as he struggled with the words he needed to say. "I love him. Don't give me that look, please don't give me that look." He rolled his own emerald eyes trying to keep the mood light as Michael looked at him in confused sympathy. "Now we could sit here for eternity and I could list off everything I love about him between the way his hair bounces when he runs to the way he can't make eye contact with people in other cars while he's at a red light, but...all I can really say is that this is the first thing i've given a rat's ass about in two-thousand years. Please don't take that away from me." His pride was crumbling on the inside as he heard his own pleading voice begging. Begging was not something Gabriel did. "Please..."

Michael slowly shook his head. "Of all the gods and goddesses...all the angels, vampires, werewolves and other humans out there you had to go choose the complicated one with demon blood, didn't you?"

Gabriel allowed himself his trademark grin at his brother. "I never did like things the easy way."

The door suddenly burst open once again halting their conversation and the three arch angels turned in surprise before Gabriel remembered that he'd left the horsemen's rings outside. Whoops. He should probably remember to grab those before he leaves so Lucy doesn't free himself again and make them go through apocalypse - round two.

Azriel stands in the doorway, as skeletal and disgusting as before. A twin in each hand, Andy limp in her left being held up by a clump of his hair and dragged behind her while Webber struggled weakly in her right, being held by the throat. "Sorry to burst in boss but I found a few treats outside the door." Her grin reveled her yellowed pointed teeth and blackened tongue and Gabriel was surprised for a second that he'd forgotten how revolting she was.

She let Andy drop from her grasp and he laid motionless as Adam on the ground while she brought Webber infront of her, stroking his neck with her clawlike fingers. "What should I do with them?"

Gabriel stepped forward. "Where's Ava?"

Azriel rolled her sunken eyes. "That prissy bitch? Puh-lease. I'M the queen bee around here and no one is going to replace me. I sent her packing."

Lucifer hadn't moved from behind Gabriel but now his voice was smooth and low - deadly. "You busted in here...to bring me two of Azazel's psychic abominations? That's it?"

Azriel looked like she was starting to re-think her actions since they obviously weren't getting the reaction she had been expecting. What had she been expecting? Praise? Clearly this fallen angel didn't know Lucifer at all although she'd been raised in this Hell he'd created. You'd think the burning flesh and piles of rotting bones would have been a giveaway that he wasn't a pleasant type of guy.

"I- I just...master..." She bowed her head down, eyes darting around the room as she started to back slowly to the door. Lucifer lazily raised a hand, emitting a bright light at Azriel who still held Webber infront of her. He jerked out of her grasp long enough to kick Andy's body hard, yet not an action of spite or hatred, as Andy's body skidded away a foot and rolled into the wall, getting him out of the lights way. And with a blinding flash both Azriel and Webber were gone. Andy curled as safe as you could get in Lucifers cage against the wall.

Gabriel grabbed the rings, feeling their cold metal engravings in the palm of his hand as Lucifer dashed forward with the same intention.

"Gabriel...brother...let me make you a deal." He flashed a smile that was once charming, now sinister and filled with malice. "Give me the keys and you can just take Sammy and go."

Gabriel backed up to Sam against the wall, touching his leg, Sam's blood soon covered Gabriel's hand and a weak moan gurgled past Sam's lips, fresh blood dripping from them onto Gabriel's white shirt that had somehow stayed clean this entire time.

"I'm sorry..." Gabriel looked back and forth between both of his brothers, and to Andy sprawled out on the floor, feeling pity for the human he'd have to leave behind after he'd tried so hard to help him to find Sam. Guilt stabbed at his conscious for the last sacrifice his twin brother had made for him, that he'd never know about and he'd never be able to make up and be the brothers Webber so desperately had wanted them to be ever since he found out Andy existed.

He closed his emerald eyes, tightening his grip on Sam's leg with one hand and the rings in his other. "...I'm sorry..." and against the protesting shouts of his brothers he vanished.

End Chapter 6


	7. Questions Left Unanswered

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing of Supernatural. None of it is mine.

Warnings: yaoi slash GabrielxSam, blood and gore, mild language

Chapter 7: Questions Left Unanswered

Gabriel landed roughly in...wait this wasn't Stull Cemetery. He looked around quickly, his grip on Sam's limp body tightening in his arms, ready to protect him from any sudden danger.

Crickets chirped around them as a gentle breeze blew by. The most danger they were in out here was a mosquito bite.

Maybe he was over-reacting alittle but the arch angel felt the need to squish every single bug that surrounded them. But then again, he had just escaped Hell with his prized possession right from under his brother's noses. He's ok with feeling alittle paranoid considering he doesn't even know where the horse-men's rings spit them back out. What was the logic to Lucifer's cage anyways? Those keys were almost useless and he had half a mind just to eat them so he'd never have to see them again. After covering them with whipped cream and chocolate syrup first of course.

Sam moaned in his embrace, his face turning towards Gabriel and leaning against him so his face was buried in the crook of Gabriel's neck and shoulder. Sam's dark red blood coated the both of them as Gabriel realized he was right back in his original black button-up that wasn't up to date with his white one that had remained spotless the entire trip through Hell. White shirt should seriously send black shirt a memo that Arch Angel's clothing wasn't supposed to be stained with blood. Especially not Sam's own precious blood.

He gently hugged Sam close one more time before carefully lifting him away from his own body, laying him down on the dead grass that made a slight crunch beneath them. His emerald eyes had returned to their normal olive green flecked with brown as he scanned over Sam's body, getting an up close and personal bit-by-bit review of what Michael and Lucifer had done to his Sammy.

It wasn't pretty.

Gabriel resisted closing his eyes against the gore on his lover's body, who laid limp this whole time without the energy to do more than weakly make pitiful noises and watch the angel with half-lidded glazed over hazel eyes.

He touched his pointer and middle finger together to Sam's forehead and let his pure angelic energy flow through him into Sam sending familiar static electricity feelings humming through the angel's own body as he felt his power healing Sam's battered human form. He'd drain all of his energy without a second thought if that was what it'd take to save Sam's life.

Within seconds hazel eyes blinked aware, opening all the way and scanning his surroundings. A hand went to his shirtless chest skimming over the soft skin below as a reflex, checking for the damages he remembered obtaining.

Confusion blinked in his eyes and he looked up at Gabriel, slowly sitting up, the silence between them growing by the second.

"You didn't die..."

It wasn't a question but a statement, and Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat before simply nodding instead, not having the words to face Sam with.

"We watched that video..." He flinched as he assumed Sam and Dean had watched alittle too much of the video. He'd only meant to lighten the mood for them after telling them he was dead but he remembered getting a bit carried away with the scantily clad female he'd created. A nagging voice sounded in his head wanting to know if it had made Sam jealous but he pushed it aside as Sam continued.

"If you weren't dead why didn't you come back?"

And there it was. The million-dollar answer that the angel didn't have a legitimate excuse for. He'd been thinking about what to say to Sam when this conversation finally come and here it was and he still had nothing to say. He'd abandoned Sam just like he had Michael, and now poor Andy too just to save his own ass from having to fight his brothers again. Maybe he could start off with the cliche 'it wasn't you, it was me' line but the thought of that had him suddenly wishing he hadn't compleatly healed Sam before this conversation so that he wouldn't have the energy to punch the shit out of the angel for whatever his answer was going to be.

"Dean was right about me...I didn't have the balls to stand up to my brothers." Remembering the hunter yelling at him not once, but twice about that very thing. The first time when he was trapped in the circle of holy fire and the second in the back of the Impala.

Something flickered across Sam's face, momentarily forgetting his anger at Gabriel for lying and faking his death and his breath hitched.

"Dean? Where is he? Is he ok? The last thing I remember...oh god...ohmygod I beat the shit out of him." The words rushed out of his mouth at once as realization hit as hard as he had hit his older brother and Sam leaned forward, a hand over his mouth as if he were about to puke and Gabriel scooted closer, rubbing his hand in circles on the human's back.

"He's fine. Became one hell of an alcoholic overnight and probably sent some guy to the hospital..." Gabriel drifted off, reminding himself to return the rings to Dean and make sure he didn't kill anyone when he found out they were missing. "Last time I saw him he was on his way to see some chick named Lisa..."

Sam sighed in relief for his brother keeping the last promise he'd made him, running a hand through his long locks of hair and Gabriel had the urge to swat his hand away and run his own through instead. He wanted to resist breaking personal boundaries until he was sure Sam wasn't upset with him anymore. He needed to explain everything and make it right...

Wait a second, he shook his head. What was he thinking? He was the Trickster for crying out loud. The legendary Norse God Loki and the 'Heaven-Almighty' Arch Angel Gabriel. When did he ever not do what he wanted or explain things?

And right now all Gabriel wanted was to be close to Sam. In an instant, Gabriel climbed onto Sam's lap straddling him and wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, hugging him tight and as close as he could without squeezing all the oxygen out of the human.

For a second Sam stiffened but with a deep breath he relaxed in the angel's grip and let his forehead rest against his chest as he felt Gabriel's chin and soft breath on top of his head, the fingers wrapped around his shoulders fiddling and twirling the ends of his hair that reached down his neck. Sam wrapped his own arms around Gabriel's body, loosely around the waist at first, and then if sudden desperation to be close and feel the angel alive and breathing he gripped it tighter, his muscles flexing around Gabriel's back.

"I can't believe i'm actually glad you lied to me..."

Gabriel smirked knowing the double meaning was that he was glad Gabriel wasn't dead but was caught off guard when Sam roughly shoved him off into the dirt.

"Don't EVER do that again."

The trademark Cheshire cat grin was back on the tricksters face. Him and Sam had been down this long road before of trying to get answers out of the evasive red-head and all it had caused was headaches and half-assed truths after days of poking and prodding with persistent questions. All that had gotten Sam last time he pushed the tricky angel for answers was landing in the middle of an anime convention in full cosplay playing a game of 'Where's Waldo - oh but wait, Waldo's in disguise so have fun with that headache' , which was not something the hunter was wanting to repeat.

The need for answers was pushed aside as the need to be close overcame the both of them and Sam laid down in Gabriel's arms on the dead grass, not even giving a second thought to the dirt pressing into his skin or the bugs crawling around. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him once more, skimming one hand up and down the human's backside and curled his head in to nuzzle his neck and feel the pulse throbbing there and hearing the gentle thump of Sam's heart as he laid close to his own chest. It had been far too long since he'd last felt or heard that familiar sound and motion. Far too long.

Sam silently forgave the arch angel for the moment for his deciet. He remembered the heartache he'd felt, the painful tears that leaked out at night or in the shower when Dean couldn't see him and he couldn't hold back the depression anymore that Gabriel, his angel, was gone. But yet here he was, safe in his arms after rescusing him from Hell itself and all that mattered was right now, this moment, and he wanted this to last forever.

But he couldn't. He'd left his brother bloody and broken and he remembered the pain he'd felt when he'd lost Gabriel. He remembered the desperation Dean had gone through the last time he'd died that had cost him his soul. He couldn't let his brother suffer thinking he was dead again. He had to go see him.

Gabriel sighed, knowing that far-away determined look in Sam's hazel eyes as the look the hunter got whenever he was worried about his older brother, his eyebrows scrunched in a slight puppy dog expression.

He lifted his face to Sam's, green eyes locking onto hazel eyes that looked on the verge of tears. Running one hand down the side of his face he felt the slight stubble that was starting to grow back. Sam made the first move, leaning forward and capturing the angel's lips between his own. A gentle, loving kiss at first that opened turning into passionately kissing each other deeply with a desperate intensity and leaving the both of them laying on the ground in each other's embrace gasping for air.

"I love you." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear, as he'd always had before the hunter fell asleep at night.

After a moment where Gabriel was expecting the usual silence that followed Sam finally said the words back to him for the first time.

"I love you too."

Gabriel grinned and wrapped his arms tight around Sam once more.

"Damn right you do. You think i'd go to Hell for just anyone? Pfft, I don't think so you lucky bastard you."

Sam smiled back, one of the few genuine smiles from the young Winchester that he'd seen since he'd met him.

"But Gabriel..."

Gabriel sighed and let his head fall back to the Earth with a soft thump.

"Gabe..."

Sam leaned over him trying to make eye contact as Gabriel looked away.

"Gabey-baby, I need to go to Dean."

"Ok, ok fine!" the angel sat up, playfully shoving at the taller human. "Just never call me that again."

"What? Gabey-baby?"

That earned Sam a fake glare. "Yes. That."

And with a snap of the trickster's fingers they re-appeared in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. The street lamp overhead them flickered in protest of the angel's energy around it as Gabriel stood back in the shadows watching Sam.

Sam stepped forward into the light, his eyes on the yellow house across the street with the beloved classic 1967 Chevy Impala sitting in the driveway. He could hardly believe Dean hadn't washed his baby yet and looked away from the dent in the passenger side door as he remembered he was the one that caused it by letting that bastard Lucifer have control over his body and slam his own big brother into it. He was at least thankful that the windshield had been replaced.

Through the window he could see Dean sitting at the table with Lisa and Ben. A beer in one hand and a normal family dinner on the table. He was glad his brother was safe, but he didn't miss the empty, dead gaze in Dean's usually virberant green eyes and felt his heart constrict, fighting the urge to rush through the door and tackle the ever-living-crap out of Dean onto the floor in a brotherly fashion and force a chick flick moment on him to reassure him he was still alive.

But he remembered his own reaction when Dean himself had come back from Hell. The disbelief that turned into anger thinking a demon or worse was possessing his brother and the fury at the thought of his brothers image being used and tarnished causing him to attack Dean with the knife before Bobby had separated them and talked him down.

It wouldn't be easy for Dean to believe Sam was back without being Lucifer's prom dress. It'd be even harder for him to accept Gabriel being alive as well and Sam gave him a backwards glance, feeling re-assured at the angel standing beside him in the dark, arms crossing and waiting silently. He needed time, he needed help, to make Dean accept and understand what had happened. Last time Dean had gone to Bobby...maybe Bobby could help him once again. Maybe he could even find Castiel to talk to Dean, whom he was surprised hadn't shown up yet.

He turned back to Gabriel who looked surprised that he wasn't going to kick down the door to hug his brother.

"I...I need more time." He looked away as if he were ashamed of himself and the angel nodded, snapping his fingers once more.

They vanished mere split seconds before Dean lifted his head to look out the window, almost swearing that he'd seen someone familiar standing under the dim street light.

There would be time to make-up to Dean. Things weren't going to calm down just because Gabriel's little bro Lucy was back in his cage with Michael. Gabriel didn't believe for a second that Azriel was dead - that cage zapped them of their powers as a safeguard to keeping Lucifer from escaping on his own. The most that blast of light had probably done was banish the daughter of Azazel painfully back to another section of Hell. That'd be another bridge they'd have to cross when they came to it. Azriel was a persistent bitch and he was sure he'd see her back on Earth soon enough.

Until that time came, he was going to spend as much time as close as possible to his Sammy that he finally had back, safe in his arms, hearing his heartbeat once again.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Meanwhile, a truck driver named Mitch Styes cruised down a dark back highway road in Oklahoma. He was behind schedule and his boss was going to give him a harsh talking to in the morning if he couldn't make up for lost time and get the delivery on time.

Under the dim light of the sun breaking the early horizon and the quickly fading stars, he saw a figure walking down the side of the road alone, hitchhiking. Had that kid been walking this creepy highway all night? Well that sucks to be him. Mitch never picked up hitchhikers. He wasn't one of those friendly guys that would slow down and open their doors for just anyone they felt sorry for. No sir, far too many horror movies started out that way and he was not about to become some meat-cleaver's toy in some backwoods hick's run-down house with his inbred children. He had a kid back in Iowa that needed a child support payment by the end of this month. He couldn't afford shit like that. Or to slow down and play taxi for some stranger.

He pressed his foot to the accelerator to speed past the kid when a strange sensation came over him. His thoughts calmed and he found himself thinking, hey, it's just a poor kid down on his luck. What are the chances of getting murdered by a hitchhiker anyway? Slim to none. He slowed down beside the guy who had stopped walking and was now watching the approaching truck. Mitch had a good feeling about this, and it had been a long time since he'd had a good feeling.

Rolling down the window the man on the side of the road called out to him.

"Give me a lift to Guthrie, Oklahoma?"

The strange sensation was back, washing over Mitch and calming him.

"Sure, hope on in!" He called out cheerily as the cab door opened and the kid climbed into the passenger side. He looked to be in his early twenties and his clothes were ripped and dirty as if he'd been walking for days and he looked on the verge of death.

"Hey...let me have that water?" He pointed at a bottle in the cup holder by Mitch's leg as the truck started picking up speed again.

"Sure thing, help yourself!" Mitch picked up the bottle and handed it off to the kid who downed the whole thing in seconds and had Mitch quickly worrying about his health and if he should stop by a hospital for him.

"You ok? You look like you've been through hell."

Andy smirked and leaned back into the cushion seat, watching the scenery whiz by as he headed home.

"Yea...you could say that."

END

Thanks for reading! For the sake of explanations, we'll say that God has a soft spot for Gabriel after all and when Lucifer's cage re-opened, he shooped Andy out as a thank for for helping one of his angel-sons. I couldn't just leave him down there, he was one of my all-time favorite characters right there next to Gabe and Ash.

There probably won't be another GabrielxSam sequel to Fake Reality or this. I figured it was good to stop at the same place the season 5 finale did since this was supposed to take place while Dean was driving to Lisa's house. But i'll probably come out with some little one-shots about Gabe and Sam's time together inbetween Changing Channels and Hammer of the Gods. So keep a look out.

However, since Azriel didn't die, Webber is probably still alive and kicking - in hell or on earth too? There may be a possibility for an Andy/Webber sequal if anyone is interested.


End file.
